TELEFONO DESCOMPUESTO
by AngelaMort
Summary: Fic viejo. 6 Versiones diferentes... 4 rangos de caballeros... una noticia y una diosa que no sabe la que se espera.


**NOTA: **Otro mas. Lo sé, pero las ideas me vienen a la cabeza. De hecho este fic fue inspirado por un mail que hace tiempo me mandó mi mamá. (si, leyeron bien, dije la palabra MAMÁ). De hecho ese mail es muy gracioso, así que lo pase a mi versión SS. Espero les guste. Aun que se me fue la inspiración de repente, pero tienen la ultima palabra.

**TELÉFONO DESCOMPUESTO**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**PRIMERA VERSIÓN: SAORI IMPARTIENDO LA INFORMACIÓN A LOS CABALLEROS DE ACERO.**

Todo comenzó una mañana normal como cualquier otra en la residencia Kido, en donde la deidad de la sabiduría estaba haciendo una llamada, al parecer importante.

-¿Hilda? Hola querida, soy yo, Saori kido, te hablaba para invitarte a una cena anual que se organiza en mi casa y este año estas invitada junto con tus dioses guerreros... ¿Qué a quien mas voy a invitar? Pues ya hablé con Julián, Hades, Artemisa, Abel, Apolo y la odiosa de Eris... si, será el sábado y será formal... te espero, Bye –la sagrada deidad trunca la llamada de mala gana- bruja... solo lo hago para que no digan que soy una tacaña, ahora tendré que avisarles a los del santuario...

Saori se queda pensando (¡Aleluya!)

-¡Ya sé quien podrá informarles, que no pienso ir hasta Grecia! –dijo para si misma- cof... cof... ¡CABALLEROS DE ACEROOOOOOO VENGAN DE INMEDIATO AQUÍ!.

La sagrada voz (dada la redundancia) de la deidad se escuchó por toda la mansión, en menos de un segundo, los 3 reprimidos y poco importantes caballeros de acero aparecieron frente a la deidad.

-¿Sucede algo, Señorita Kido? –preguntó Sho de mala gana.

-Si, por algo los mandé a llamar ¿No? –respondió de mala gana- Muy bien, caballeros de Fierro... –dijo Saori.

-Somos los caballeros de Acero, señorita Kido –dijo Daichi con molestia.

-Aja... como sea... pues bien, les encomendare una misión muy importante, ustedes irán al santuario y buscaran a los caballeros de Plata –dijo la deidad.

-¿Los caballeros de plata, para que? –preguntó Sho.

-Pues le darán una importante noticia de mi parte, ellos tendrán que informarles a los santos de bronce y los de bronce a los santos dorados. –dijo Saori.

-¿No seria mas sencillo decirles directamente a todos por medio de su cosmos? –preguntó Ushio.

-No me contradigan y hagan o que les digo ¿Entendieron, caballeros de Hierro?-

-Acero, señorita Kido, ACERO... –bufó Daichi.

-Ah, si, lo que sea, solo quiero que vayan al santuario y den el siguiente informe... cof... cof... –Saori aclaró su voz:

"_TODO EL SANTUARIO DE ATENEA DEBE PRESENTARSE SIN EXCEPCIÓN ALGUNA, EL DÍA SÁBADO A LAS 17:00HRS LA CUAL TENDRÁ LUGAR EN LA MANSIÓN KIDO. SE ORGANIZARÁ LA ELEGANTE CENA ANUAL EN LA CUAL ESTARÁN DE INVITADOS LOS DIOSES GUERREROS DE ASGARD, LOS GENERALES MARINOS DE POSEIDÓN Y LOS ESPECTROS DE HADES. POR FAVOR DE LLEGAR PUNTUALES, ATENTAMENTE SAORI KIDO."_

... y eso es lo que quiero que digan ¿Han entendido? –preguntó la deidad.

-Si Señorita Kido –respondieron al unísono los 3 caballeros.

-Bien, ahora partan a Grecia, no hay tiempo que perder...- ordenó la deidad.

Los 3 caballeros de Acero salieron de la Mansión Kido de muy mala gana, rumbo al santuario en busca de los caballeros de Plata.

**SEGUNDA VERSIÓN: LOS CABALLEROS DE ACERO DANDO LA NOTICIA A LOS CABALLEROS DE PLATA.**

Daichi, Sho y Ushio después de un largo viaje llegaron al Santuario, donde para suerte de ellos se toparon con los caballeros de Plata reunidos no muy lejos de las 12 casas.

-¡Oigan! –llamó Daichi- Ustedes deben de ser los Santos de Plata ¿No?

-Si –respondió Algol.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son? –preguntó Dante.

-¡Somos los caballeros de acero! –respondieron los 3 al unísono mientras ponían poses de súper héroes de película mexicana.

-¿Los caballeros de Hierro? –preguntó Babel quien se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡ACERO! A-C-E-R-O... –dijo Daichi mas que colérico.

-Pero el hierro es mas resistente que el acero –comentó Tremmy,

-Si cierto... –añadió Auriga.

-Por tanto el hierro debe ser el elemento que le sigue al bronce, si, tiene sentido... –concluyó Misty.

-¡Cállense todos, eso no importa! Hemos venido a darles una noticia desde Japón, de Atenea –dijo Ushio mas que enojado.

-¿A si? –preguntó Dante.

-¡SI! –exclamó Sho- La noticia es la siguiente:

"_TODO EL SANTUARIO DEBERÁ PRESENTARSE SIN FALTA EL DÍA SÁBADO 17 A LA CENA ANUAL EN LA MANSIÓN KIDO, LA CUAL ORGANIZARON LOS DIOSES GUERREROS DE ASGARD Y EN GENERAL ESTARÁN LOS MARINOS Y LOS ESPECTROS DE HADES. POR FAVOR LLEGAR PUNTUALES A LA UNA. ATENTAMENTE SAORI KIDO."_

-Y por ordenes de Saori, dijo que ustedes les avisaran a los caballeros de bronce y que ellos les avisaran a los dorados. –dijo Ushio.

-¡AAAHHH! –musitaron los santos plateados al unísono.

-Nuestro trabajo termino, así que si tienen tele pues ahí se ven –dicho esto, los tres caballeros de fierro, es decir, Acero se alejaron de ahí.

**TERCERA VERSIÓN: LOS CABALLEROS DE PLATA DANDO LA NOTICIA A LOS CABALLEROS DE BRONCE:**

Dos de los caballeros de plata amablemente se ofrecieron para ir a darles la noticia a los santos de bronce, los cuales estaban entrenando en el coliseo del lugar.

-¡Mocosos! –exclamó Algol.

Los 5 chicos de bronce voltearon hacia los recién llegados.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Fénix de mala gana.

-Mas respeto, gallina a la diabla –refunfuñó Dante.

-Hemos venido a traerles una noticia –dijo Algol- De Atenea.

-¿De Saori? ¿Le sucedió algo? ¡NOOOO, Saori YO TE SALVARÉ! –dijo Seiya.

-¡No seas idiota! –exclamó Algol-

-Bueno, ¿De que trata? –preguntó la lagartija con bigotes.

-Bueno –dijo Dante- la noticia es la siguiente:

"_A TODO EL SANTUARIO Y ATENAS DEBERAN PRESENTARSE SIN EXCEPCIÓN DE NADIE EL DÍA SÁBADO A LA CENA DE LA MANSIÓN KIDO. LA CUAL ESTARÁ ORGANIZADO POR LOS GUERREROS DE ASGARD Y EN GENERAL LLEGARAN ACOMPAÑADOS POR EL GRUPO DE HADES Y SUS ESPECTROS LOS CUALES SON FAMOSOS. DEBERAN IR ACOMPAÑADOS POR 17 INVITADOS Y UNA ACOMPAÑANTE EXTRA. DEBERAN LLEGAR PUNTUALES. ATENTAMENTE SAORI KIDO._

-¿Una fiesta? –preguntó Shun- ¡Que divertido!

-¿Hades y sus espectros? Órale, eso tendré que verlo –dijo Hyoga.

-Bueno, nosotros ya hicimos nuestro trabajo –dijo Dante.

-Que por cierto, por ordenes de Atenea tienen que avisarles a los caballeros de Oro –dijo Algol, para después ambos Santos plateados irse de ahí.

Los chicos de bronce minutos después fueron rumbo a las 12 casas.

**CUARTA VERSIÓN: LOS CABALLEROS DE BRONCE DANDO LA NOTICIA A LOS SANTOS DORADOS.**

Los santos de bronce se dirigieron a la casa de Aries en donde casualmente ahí estaban los santos dorados haciendo nada de provecho.

-Hola ¿Qué hacen? –preguntó Shun amablemente.

-Jugando pégale la cola al toro –respondió Milo- ¡No te escapes, Aldebarán!

-¿Y que los trae por aquí? –preguntó Mu.

-Ah, pues venimos a darles una noticia por parte de la bruja –respondió Ikki.

-¿Saori? –preguntó Camus- ¿Ahora que querrá?.

-Desembuchen –dijo mascara.

-A ver... mmh.. –musitó Ikki- era algo mas o menos así:

"_A TODO EL SANTUARIO Y EL RESTO DE ATENAS, DEBERAN PRESENTARSE SIN EXCEPCIÓN DE NADIE EL DÍA SÁBADO A LA FAMOSA FIESTA EN LA MANSIÓN KIDO EN LA CUAL ESTARÁ ORGANIZADA POR LOS DE ASGARD LOS CUALES LLEVARÁN AL FAMOSO GRUPO DE HADES Y SUS GUERREROS. DEBERAN DE IR CON UNA ACOMPAÑANTE Y 17 ESPECTROS EXTRAS. BEBERAN AL LLEGAR PUNTUALES. ATENTAMENTE SAORI KIDO._

-¿Una fiesta? ¡Yei, pachanga! –dijo Milo mas que feliz.

-¿Seguro lo dijiste bien, hermano? –preguntó Shun mas que inseguro.

-Claro ¿Acaso dudas de mi? –preguntó Ikki ofendido.

-. . . .- silencio sepulcral de Shun.

-Por cierto, por ordenes de Saori, ustedes tienen que informarles al patriarca –dijo Hyoga.

-Si, es cierto –añadió Shiryu.

-Si, es cierto –repitió Seiya.

-¡Deja de hacer eso Seiya! –exclamó Shiryu.

-Bueno, ya cumplimos, ahí se ven –dijo Ikki quien se fue de ahí seguido del pato, la lagartija, el borrico y ...Shun.

-Bueno, que los gemelos vayan a decirle al patriarca –comentó Shaka.

-¿Y por que nosotros? –gruñó Kanon.

-¡Si! ¿Por qué nosotros? –le siguió Saga.

-A ver, hagamos esto diplomáticamente –intervino Aioros- Los que estén a favor de que los gemelos vayan a informarle al patriarca.

Todos levantan la mano a excepción de los mencionados.

-Bien, 11 a favor... ¿Y en contra? –volvió a pregunta Aioros. Saga y Kanon son los únicos que levantan la mano.

-¬¬ desgraciados...-

**QUINTA VERSIÓN: LOS SANTOS DORADOS DANDO LA NOTICIA AL PATRIARCA.**

Saga y Kanon subieron los doce templos mientras que echaban carreritas para ver quien llegaba primero, al llegar al gran templo, llegaron donde Shion, quien escribía sobre su escritorio.

-Patriarca –llamó Kanon.

-Oh, son ustedes, gemelos géminis –dijo Shion quien volteó a verlos a todos- ¿Qué sucede?

-Venimos a decirle una noticia de Atenea desde Japón, maestro –respondió Saga.

-¿A si? –respondió pensativo- Que raro ¿Por que no me lo dijo directamente?... como sea, ¿Cuál es la noticia?

-Pues... –respondió Kanon- es mas o menos algo así:

_TODO EL SANTUARIO Y EL RESTO DE ATENAS BEBERAN AL PRESENTARSE Y SIN EXCEPCIÓN ALGUNA A LA FIESTA EN LA MANSIÓN KIDO EL DÍA SABADO, EN LA CUAL ESTARÁN LOS DE ASGARD, LOS CUALES INVITARÁN AL FAMOSO GRUPO DE HADES Y SUS GUERREROS. BEBERAN CON UNA ACOMPAÑANTE Y 17 ESPECTROS EXTRAS. SI LLEGAN PUNTUALES TENDRÁN BEBIDAS EXTRAS Y UNA ACOMPAÑANTE DE MAS. ATENTAMENTE SAORI KIDO._

-Así es maestro, Atenea hará un reven –dijo Saga.

-Y eso es todo maestro –añadió Kanon.

-Muy bien, gracias-

Los gemelos se van de ahí.

Shion se queda pensativo y escribe algo en lo que parecía un gran cartel, y con ordenes de uno de los guardias manda a ponerlo a la vista de todo Rodorio.

**AVISO EN EL MURAL PUESTO POR SHION:**

_EL SÁBADO TODO EL SANTUARIO Y EL RESTO DE ATENAS BEBERAN COMO REPRESENTANTES EN LA MANSIÓN KIDO, EN LA FIESTA ORGANIZADA POR ASGARD Y SUS GUERREROS DE HADES, LOS CUALES SON FAMOSOS. DEBERAN BEBER CON 17 ACOMPAÑANTES O MAS, TODO SERÁ A LA UNA SIN FALDAS Y ROPA. ATENTAMENTE SAORI KIDO._

**FIN**

**NOTA DE MI:** si, lo sé, pura estupidez... lo siento, pero tenia que hacerlo.

Si tienes dudas, tomatazos, sugerencias o criticas constructivas, escríbeme un mail, review, PV, o via MSN. Los veo en la próxima. Au Revoir!

"_No me llames 'frijolero', Pinche gringo puñeterowwwwww!..". (Apoyando a los hermanos latinos en contra del racismo en EUA)_

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices" –Paulo Coelho**_

_**----**_


End file.
